The World Goes On
by AmbrosiaMarieTarberlla
Summary: PostHBP.When Harry turns 17 he goes to Ginny.Flashforward:Who is Amberosia? What is Atlantis? better than it sounds. R&R please!HPGW RWHG ::everything belongs to JKR, except certain things:: ON HIATUS FOR TIME BEING!
1. Lucky Times

Chapter 1.Lucky Times

_I'm the luckiest man in the world._

Thought Harry, as a small warm redhead snuggled up to him in their 4-poster bed. This redhead was, of course, Ginny Weasley. After they had broken up in Harry's 6th year, they realized they could care less about darling Voldemort. They loved each other. Harry, when he had turned 17, had Apparrated himself and his trunk to the Burrow, where every on he knew and loved was. He was met by a ginger-haired angel in her pijamas. They kissed passionatly until Ron, Ginny's older brother and Harry's best friend, had groggily walked in to see what all the commotion was about. He was awake faster than you could say 'Squib'. Harry and Ginny had snuck upstairs, where they met Hermione. She was as perky as they were, so she skipped downstairs to shush Ron, now in a state of purple madness.

Ginny sighed. "Harry?"

The green-eyed god next to her moaned sleepily. "Wassamatter?" He murmured

Ginny smiled._ Gods he looks amazing in the morning. _She thought.

"Harry, I just wanted to say, y'know, I-I love you."

Now Harry was awake. " I love you too, Gin, but why couldn't this wait 'till morning?"

Ginny just giggled in reply.

Downstairs, meanwhile, Hermione and Ron were sitting thigh glued to thigh on the couch, gazing at each other as though neither of them had ever seen such a beautiful human creature in their lives.

"Ron?" Hermione finally whispered.

"Hm?"

She fumbled a bit with all the possible ways she could say this, finally stating:

"Ron, I-I well, I-" Ron cut her off.

"Me too" He blushed crimson and leaned in to give her a well-deserved kiss.

"AHA!"

They both nearly fell off the couch. Harry and Ginny, both in pijamas and with stately mussed-up hair, were watching from the doorway. Harry cleared his throut and grinned.

"Ginny, dear, I belive you owe me...12 chocolate frogs and a kiss for good measure."

Ginny also grinned. They kissed warmly. Ron went purple again.

"Harry, mate, answer me this: WOULD YOU GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF MY BABY SISTER!"

Ginny pursed her lips. "Yes, 'Mione dear, please get off my baby sister now?"

Hermione blushed and got up from her place on Ron's lap. She mumbled about unfinished home work and sprinted from the room.


	2. Save Her

Chapter 2- Save Her

"Oh, Harry dear! When did you get here? You look starved! Come, come, have some breakfast."

It was the next morning and Mrs. Weasley had found Ginny and Harry asleep onn the new couch in Ginny's room. Harry immediatly took Mrs. Weasley up on the offer of food. Harry dressed, careful not to wake the cinnamon-eyed goddess asleep on her couch. He had almost got both his slippers on when Ginny awoke.

"Harry? Why-"

Suddenly the events of the night before came back to her memory, and she smiled.

"I smell sausages." She said thickly.

As she dressed Harry waited outside. Ron spotted his friend and blushed, walking up to him carefully.

"Look, Harry, mate, I'm really sorry about, y'know, last night. I was just, well, listen, sorry."

Harry shook his head. "OK.So, Ron, you and Hermione finally get your hormones straight?"

Ron turned so red it rivaled the pillow Harry had thrown at him.

"Yeah, I guess we-"

He was saved by Ginny.

"Harry, I've had an idea! Why don't we go shopping? I've been dying to get a new swimsuit and some new shoes.How about we go for, say... 9:30? then we can go eat lunch at the..."

She trailed off, naming resturants and and shops in London.

Four hours later Harry and Ginny sat down next to the fountain in the mall's center.

"Well, that was productive!" Ginny smiled weakly at Harry.

"Sure,Gin, whatever. Productive, stressful, use whatever word you want t-"

He cut himself off. He had noticed something flashing in the distance.

Harry?Hello? Are you allright?"

Ginny waved her hand in front of his confused eyes.

"Ginny, look. See that flashing?" She nodded. "It's Morse Code. A kind of Muggle comunication with light."

He he tried to decipher the message. "Dot.Dot.Dot.Thats an 'S', okay," There were several more dots, dashes, and frowns.

"S-A-V-E.Save, okay, save what?Save who?"

Ginny looked even more confused.

"Harry, how d'you...?" Harry shushed her and continued staring at the flashes.

"H-E-R. S-A-V-E-H-E-R. Save her! Gin, it says 'Save her'!C'mon, we have to save her!"

Ginny looked skeptical. "Harry, I don't know...It could be a trap!" Harry looked frustrated.

"I know, Ginerva, but COME ON!"

Ginny smiled."You're even cuter when you're angry, y'know?"

Harry was already running towards the light.

"Oh my Gods, Harry..." Ginny was looking down at the tiny bundle in Harry's arms. "It-it's a b-baby girl!"

Harry smiled. they had saved 'her', but what were they to do now?

"Well, what should we name her?"

A/n:well,what should it be? oh, im not posting the next chapter until i get some reviews!

HAHA to you.lotsa luv, Hermione.


	3. Amberosia Ginevra

a/n:ok, i lied. im going on with the story.PLEASE REVIEW!i dont care if you say its horrible.

So, kingdom219, sorry but i already have a name for her.Sorryz

Z-Loca-Girl, Thanks for being my actual first comment!

Chapter 3. Amberosia Ginerva

"Beautiful, just perfect."

This was the first thing out of anyone's mouth when Harry and Ginny came home shopping with an unexpected package. The second thing was "So, what happened?" Harry and Ginny found they retold the story 7 different times.

1. to Ron and Hermione

2. to Mr.and Mrs.Weasley

3. to Bill, Charlie, and Fleur

4. to Fred and George

5. to Tonks and Lupin

6. to the Welcome Witch at St.Mungo's

and 7. to the Healer that met them to give the baby a check-up.

"And then we brought her here to see if she's a witch, and if she's healthy." Ginny finished, feeding Amberosia (Amber for short) with a bottle.

"Well, well. I am happy to report she is a healthy, fat baby witch." The healer said, handing Harry a folder that stated 'Amberosia Ginerva WeasleyPotter.'

Amber gurgled and Ginny shushed her.

"Thank you Healer Hart." Ginny said, standing up and shaking the Healer's hand after Harry.

Healer Hart nodded an Disapparated at the ding of a bell.

"Dinner." Harry said quietly.

At that moment neither Ginny nor Harry cared about dinner.

Ginny had put a sleepy Amber down as Harry had taken her into her arms.

"I bloody love you, Harry James Potter."

"I bloody love you too Ginerva Molly Weasley."

They embraced in a passionate kiss. Amber, keeping a watchful eye out, giggled at the funny way people showed affection.

_Well,_ She thought, watching the two again,_if mummy can kiss me the same way she does daddy, I suppose it's allright._

She yawned as her mummy scooped her up and kissed her tiny nose.

_Everything is okay now._


	4. Timelines

a/n: Thanks everyone for reviewing... all 5 of you.

Well, i'm going to continue the story, yes Sarahamanda, i am continuing.

No, Tondo-the-half-elf, as you can see from ch.3, her name is not Lily.Thanks for not killing me.

XXRoseDawson:aw, i think so too. and thanks for all the reviews. heres the next part! just for you(and everyone else).

Chapter 4: Timeline

_**Jump forward: 2 years. Harry:19 Ginny:18**_

"Hey, Ginny? Hello?Where is she?" Harry called out the name of his steady girlfriend.

There was a flash of red. Harry pretended he didn't see it until:

"Oh, where,oh where has my Ginny gone?"

He sang out in a mock-confused voice. He carfully approached a large plant in the corner of their room.

Ginny stifled a giggle. Harry suddenly lept into Ginny's hiding place, attacking her ribs with outstreched fingers.

"HARRY!HARRY! oh my gods, Harry, have mercy, please!" Ginny screamed as her attacker tickled her every place reachable. Finally, neither of them had any air left in their heaving lungs.

"So, Gin-pea, d'you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Asked Harry, using a new-found nickname for Ginny.

"Sure, where at, Harry-poo?" Giggled Ginny, finding a nickname for Harry as well.

'Harry-poo' grimaced,then grinned. "Oh, I was thinking that new resturant downtown, where only wizarding families are allowed. You know, the Majik dera Foud?"He said innocently.

Ginny's cinnamon buckets got as round as her fist.

"Oh, that would be perfect! Thanks Harry-I-love-you!"

They got into another wrestling match until Amber got into a tissyfit over her adopted parents leaving her alone.

"Oooh, Ambey, don't cry,shhh! Mommy will leave you with Uncle Ronnie and Auntie Mione! Dont cry sweetie,it's okay."

Ginny had refered to her brother and his new wife, whom happened to be her best friend,Hermione.

"Please, 'Mione? Amber only stopped crying when i told her she would be coming here!Please?"

Ginny pleaded, giving her friend cinnamon puppy eyes nobody could resist.

"Oh, allright. But I won't forget this when our baby is born!" Hermione said, rubbing her growing stomach.

"I know, neither will I, Hermione, Thank you.You do know I really love you." Ginny gushed.

Hermione took a giggling Amber from her mother and closed the door."Honestly," She said kissing her husband."If those two were any closer I'd swear in front of the minister of magic they were rubber-cemented together."

Half an hour later:

Harry held Ginny's hand as the waiter brought their food to them.

Ginny was glad Harry had reserved a booth in the corner. The waiter couldn't even see Ginny's flaming red hair, much less Harry's scar.

The worst part was who their waiter was: Michael Corner.(a/n: if you don't know who he is, or the Michael/Ginny thing, you are either very dense, or havent read OOTP or HBP.)

When dinner was over, and they were starting on the to-die-for creme brulee, Harry got nervous.

"What's wrong Harry?" Asked Ginny. "Don't you like the creme brulee?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah it's great. Listen GinPin, I really need to ask you something."

He started to feel sweat rolling down his back.

"OK, what's wrong, love?" Ginny put down her fork.

"Well," He began, taking Ginny's hand. "what's wrong is that you and I have been together for two and a half years,and we have an adopted daughter,and, and- I guess I want more. N-not that I don't completely love you!" He said hurridly, seeing the horrified look on his true love's face.

"I really love you. More than words can say. Well, maybe these will do it:"

(a/n: If anyone can guess what's going to happen next, 2000 cookies to you)

"I want you to be with me forever." Tears began to flood their way down both their faces.

"What I'm trying to say is, w-well: Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you make me the happiest and luckiest man alive?

W-will you Marry me?"

Ginny let loose a squeal that made a poor old wizard look concerndly at the roast pig he was about to carve into.

"Ohmygods! Harry! I-I YES! Yes, a million billion Galleons YES!"

She jumped up and ran around to give him a big kiss. Before she could pucker up, however, Harry pulled a green velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it and Ginny nearly screamed.

In the box was a silver band, accompaning a large heart-shaped diamond. Around it were the most beautiful emeralds Ginny had never dreamed about. Harry's watery eyes matched them nearly perfectly in color, sparkling in the soft candle-light.

"I love you Ginny."

"I love you Harry."


	5. Author's appology!

I am reallyreallyreallyreallyreally sorry I haven't updated for a billion years, but the computer all my files were on broke down, and then my files disappeared, then I lost the notebook that my story was written in, then I got sick, then my brother left for boot camp (lonnnnng story), and so on and so forth.

So pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease don't give up on me! I will try my hardest to start writing it again!

If you totally hate me reallyreallyreally bad for not updating, flame me. I can take it all... I think.

So, thank you, loyal fans... Even though I am a horrid writer.

So, once more, keep waiting, in a few short days, the next real chapter will be up!

Fare-Thee-Well

HermionetheHorrid


	6. finally! Finding Atlanti

Chapter 5- Finding Atlantis

Harry and Ginny got to the Burrow at 9:15pm. Harry told Ron and Hermione to meet them there, but didn't say why.

When Harry and Ginny (conveniently hiding the ring) got to the kitchen every body was there, even Charlie and his new wife, Ilene, came, along with Fred, George, and Angelina.

Everyone looked utterly confused.

Amberosia toddled over to Harry, who proceeded to scoop her up in his arms, and give her a big kiss.

"Well? Get on with it!" Ron said. He and Hermione were about to settle down to read an extremely fascinating 'book'.

Harry grinned down at Ginny.

"Well, " He began. "Ginny and I were out to dinner, and well, I mean-"

Ginny couldn't take it anymore.

"WE'RE ENGAGED!" She squealed.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a smile. Hermione had helped pick out the ring earlier that day.

Meanwhile, everyone else was whooping, crying, clapping, hugging, kissing, and squealing at Ginny and Harry.

Among all the commotion, only Harry and Hermione noticed a beautiful eagle owl swoop in through the window.

It landed on Harry's shoulder with a regal 'Hoot'.

Harry took the scroll off its leg and gave Hermione a quizzical look. She shook her head, and motioned for him to unfurl it.

He did, and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh, Merlin." Was the only thing either Harry or Hermione could say.

All at once, everyone realized that the two of them were standing there with a scroll in their hands.

"What does it say, Harry?" Asked Ginny.

"W-we have a house...?" Harry stuttered.

"What?"

"No way!"

"Really?"

Everybody began to talk all at the same time.

Harry held up his hand, and the mob fell silent.

"It's my parent's house." He said slowly

"But, Harry, mate, didn't it...?" Asked Fred, uncertainly.

"That was the house they were hiding in. This is their real house. It's all here. Th-this is their Will."

Harry laid it on the table. Amber blew a bubble.

"Dada? This Nona and Poppas' house? Angel Nona and Poppa?" She asked, pointing to a map of the street and house.

"Yeah, it's Nona and Poppas' house, honey bucket." He said to his daughter.

"But now it's ours, Hon, all ours." He told himself, his wife-to-be, and anyone within earshot.

A single tear ran down his nose, and Amber stopped it with her tiny finger.

"Don't cry Dada, Nona and Poppa _gave _you the house. We need it, right? Don't cry."

The next morning Harry, Ginny, Amberosia, Hermione, and Ron went to see the house.

When they got to the right address everyone gaped at the Potter house. Well, the Potter mansion. It was huge, white and blue, with an extremely well, kept lawn for not being used for… 19 years.

"Are you sure this is the right address? I-I mean, wow Harry, Gin, just wow." Ron said, his mouth hanging open a foot below its usual place.

"Well, shall we have a look inside?" Asked Hermione tenderly.

They obliged, and Harry unlocked the door with the key that had come with the Will.

The first thing they saw was the house elves.

"Master Harry! Mistresses Ginny and Amberosia! We is so glad you is finally here!" All of this was squeaked by an elf by Harry's knee.

"I is Tatty, and this," he pointed first to himself, then to a small female elf at Harry's other knee.

"This is Bitsy," She curtsied, as Tatty pointed to a smaller male elf by Ginny.

"That is Lathy," Lathy bowed and hugged Ginny's knee as Tatty moved on to another, even smaller, female elf.

"That is Kittsy." Kittsy curtsied as Bitsy had, and smiled wider.

"We is you house-elves. There used to be 30 of us," Hermione looked scandalized. "But some left when our old master and mistress left. We is hearing of the son of them getting married soon, so we is sending you the Will and key." Tatty bowed.

Hermione gave Harry a look that envied a lion preparing to pounce on a mouse.

"Err, well, I know this is against all House elf rules, but, err, my fiancée and I would like to you to have paying and, well, err, clothes."

At this the house elves dropped to their knees and cried," Oh, no, please master, we is very sorry for being bad! Please do not punish us! Please master!"

"Oh, no, you haven't been bad!" Harry knelt down next to Tatty and Bitsy.

"We just think you would be happier if you were dressed properly and had your own spending money! Wouldn't you like that?" Harry asked gently.

Tatty sniffled. "Sir is too kind. We is not deserving of this treatment, we is not meaning to disobey, but why is you doing this?"

He began to sob into a robe that lay at his tiny feet.

"Sir! What is this doing for?"

He gasped, and held up an elf-sized, turquoise robe with the Potter family crest on the back.

The other elves found replicas of Tatty's at their feet.

Hermione looked very proud of herself.

"Miss, you is much too kind." Kittsy squeaked, hugging Hermione around her knee.

"You're very welcome, Kittsy." She smiled.

"So how about a tour of your mains- err _house, _Harry, mate?" Asked Ron, smiling innocently at the house elves.

"Right, err, how about it Tatty? Sound ok?" Harry said to the elf, still attached to his knee.

"Oh yes, yes sire! A tour of- of, sire? What shall you be naming the Potter mansion?" Tatty asked Harry and Ginny.

"Name? Err…well…I don't know." Harry stuttered.

Ginny did. "How about Atlantis? There's this muggle saying 'harder to find than Atlantis.' I think it means something like 'it will come eventually' or 'find a paradise of your own.' Well, we've found ours." Ginny said, giving Harry's hand a squeeze.

Harry smiled. "Alright. Atlantis sounds perfect for our new home."

Ron looked utterly confused. "Err...Atlantis?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her oblivious older brother. "The lost city of Atlantis? Duh Ron."

Tatty had already started up the stairs.

"This is the pictures of all the owners to the potter house." He pointed.

Lily, James, Harry and Ginny waved down at the four friends.

Harry waved at himself in the picture, and followed Tatty up to the next door.

"This is Potter history books. If you is ever wanting to see into the past, or close future, look in these." He opened the door. It was a room filled with books, all stating: 'POTTER'.

Hermione's eyes sparkled at them.

Tatty opened the next door, and Hermione and Ginny melted into their husband's arms.

"This is a nursery for any new potters or guest children."

It was pink and blue with a white crib in the centre and suns, stars, and moons all over the wall.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other; they both knew that it would be well-used.

"This is the guest children's rooms," Tatty said, running his long fingers across 4 differently coloured doors.

"This is the guest parent's rooms." He again ran his fingers over 4 differently coloured doors.

"There is more guest rooms on the third floor." He pointed upward at more doors, and opened another large, golden door.

"This is the library, where any and all books are kept for reading and research,"

Hermione's eyes went haywire at the hundreds of books, and then saddened when Ron abruptly 'helped' Tatty close the door.

"And this is the master bedroom for Mr. and Mrs. Potter to sleep."

'Sleep' was an understatement. It had two walk-in closets, a giant bathroom with a Jacuzzi, a gorgeous view of the woods behind it, and a large oak tree with a wooden tree house. Amber (who had been unusually quiet during the whole ordeal) squealed in delight at the tree house, letting Harry create a faint recollection of a wooden tree house, but as soon as it came, it was gone.

"This is the 'Rest & Relaxation' room, otherwise the R&R room."

The giant white room had a small sauna, a massage table, a large bathtub in the centre, and a large closet full of shampoo, body oils, body soaps, towels, robes, slippers, and a bunch of other things Hermione and Ginny loved, but Ron and Harry had a slight repulsion of. Otherwise, the R&R room was brilliant.

"Next, this is the owl room, and the room for any other animals you have."

It was, indeed, an animal room.

Cages upon cages of all shapes and sizes lined the walls and hung from the ceiling, perches were scattered about the floor.

Tatty pointed out a closet full of shampoo, towels, bathtubs, toys, food, and lots more.

They followed Tatty down the stairs, talking animatedly to one another about how "bloody brilliant" (Ron stated defiantly) Atlantis was, to the living/dining room.

"You wait here while we are getting food please; you all are looking starved,"

Piped Bitsy in a most Mrs. Weasley-like manner.

They obliged to the sound of food, 5 stomachs rumbling in unison.

Ginny smiled at Harry and whispered words of thanks in his ear.

He smiled back, and kissed her.

Ron looked away pointedly, but Hermione grabbed his hand and gave him a kiss, too.

He smiled _'damn I love her' _he thought, smiling.

Yessss! Chapter finished!

Thank you dedicated readers, I love you all!

Hermione Jane Tarberlla

My reviewers:

JULIA ROSE POTTS: love you girl, this chapter was created just for you. (But don't tell any one!) See you on Monday!

XXDD21XX: thanks for waiting, hope you liked this chapter.

GRIFFINDOR-GIRL12: thanks for the support! I like your penname.

SARAHAMANDA: thanks for not giving up on my story!

XXROSEDAWSONXX: thanks for the support. It really helped my writing.

People that added me to favourites:

Carpe Crakem, GinnyRoseWeasley, griffindor-girl12, Sarahamanda, xXDD21Xx, and RoseDawson.

Love you guys, thanks a bunch!

Hermione Jane (Mione to you)


	7. Weding and Honeymoon

Chapter 6- Wedding and Honeymoon

As soon as a date was arranged, and a guest list was prepared, Harry and Ginny were married.

It was a small ceremony, with all of the Weasley minus Percy, the Grangers, Hagrid, numerous teachers from Hogwarts, and Katie, who had not been married into the family yet, whereas Angelina had been.

Amber was the flower girl, and Hermione and Ron's son, Sirius, was the ring bearer.

Hermione, Fleur, Angelina, and Katie were bridesmaids (Ilene was pregnant, so she sat with Charlie, fanning herself.).

Ron, Fred, George, and Bill were groomsmen.

Hagrid was 'preacher for a day' to marry his 'ruddy favourite students' himself.

Ginny's dress was hand-made by Bitsy and Kittsy (with a great deal of help from Hermione and Mrs. Weasley).

It had no sleeves or straps, and a very full train and skirt.

The bodice fit Ginny very nicely, and Harry couldn't help but notice this.

Harry's tuxedo was white, all except for a minute crimson heart that flashed **_'I love you Ginny!' _**made especially for Harry by Fred and George, who thought it a riot, but Ginny and Hermione melted over it.

As soon as Harry said 'I do' Hagrid burst into tears and began to wail.

"Go ahead, 'Arry! Kiss 'er. Yeh both deserve each other, go on! I now pronoun' yeh Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!"

Mrs.Weasley led the party to stand up and applaud vigorously, tears streaming down her face.

Fred, George, and Ron cheered, and then began whooping and cat-calling as Harry scooped Ginny up into a fiery and well-deserved kiss.

The next day they were scheduled to leave by Portkey to an old wizard's bungalow in Greece.

Hermione and Ron drove them, because they couldn't Apparate with Sirius and Amber.

They walked through the door and knew it was trouble: A sleek, white-blonde head accompanied by a shorter, darker head.

"Oh no. just the thing we need to complete a flawless honeymoon. Malfoy and Parkinson." Groaned Harry and Ron.

Hermione looked pasty. "Th-they c-_couldn't _be going to the same place. Or could they? Oh no. oh no." she whispered as they went to the reception desk, where a lazy-looking Muggle woman was waiting.

"Harry and Ginny _Potter_." Ginny smiled at her own words.

"Hem? Oh, yes, here it is. Going to Greece for…?" she looked up at Harry expectantly.

"For our honeymoon, ma'am." He smiled down at his new wife.

"What's this? Potty and the Weasel whore are married? In what universe did this happen?" A tart drawl floated over, followed by a shrill giggle. Malfoy had found them at the desk.

"Room 409; you can wait there until the plane comes." The woman behind the counter handed a key to Ginny; apparently not noticing Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were standing there too.

"Actually Malfoy," Harry began, a smirk playing around his emerald eyes, "She's not a Weasley anymore. She's a potter, and her name is Ginny, not Weasel Whore."

Malfoy's mouth twitched, and turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Well what about the Weasel king and the mud-blood? Are they married yet?"

He immediately saw Amber and Sirius at their feet.

"Awww, now they have two blood traitor babies. How disgusting…"

He sneered, and picked Amber up and held her high in the air. She promptly spit up on his jacket and began to cry.

The two new Potters and the two Weasley burst out laughing.

Even Pansy couldn't conceal a tiny smile.

10 minutes later, Harry and Ginny were holding a broken muggle lamp in room 409. After everyone had sufficiently hexed Malfoy and Pansy (away from Muggle eyes), they had said goodbye to everyone, and came to room 409 to finally take their Portkey to their well-deserved honeymoon.

3…2…1…!

Both newlyweds felt the familiar hook being pulled behind their navel.

They landed on a soft, sandy beach on a secluded island in Greece.

"Welcome newlywed Potters! Welcome to Greece!" A mature and worn voice wafted over the seashore.

The old wizard from whom they were borrowing the bungalow strode up the beach towards them.

They thanked him as their luggage landed behind them, and hiked the way up to their home for the next two weeks.

It was a small, brown house with a sign that read: **Honeymoon suite**.

"It ain't much, but…"

"It's perfect, thanks sir." Harry dismissed the wizard and looked at his new wife. "Well, let's have a look, shall we?"

Ginny obliged and carried her bag up to the door, opened it, and flung her luggage on the bed.

"I love you Harry Potter. Show me you love me too."

So he did, picking her up into his arms and kissing her intensely. (A/n: things….err, progressed from there…)

Ginny stretched and found she was holding herself very close to an extremely warm, breathing teddy bear.

"Mmm…morning Mr. Potter." She yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Morning Mrs. Potter, fancy some breakfast?" asked her new husband, getting out of bed.

She welcomed it, and got up to dress herself.

After breakfast, Harry and Ginny went shopping (actually, mostly Ginny did the shopping.), next swimming or the beach, after that to dinner, then finally to bed.

The only real break in their daily rituals was when Ginny accidentally lost her bikini top in the ocean, and Harry had to hasten up to their apartment and get a new one for her.

At the end of two weeks they took a Portkey back to Atlantis, where they were met by Bitsy and Tatty.

"Master Harry! Mistress Ginny! You are pregnant! It is saying so in the new Potter history books, it did!" Bitsy squealed and clapped.

Ginny dropped her bags with a thud.

"_Pr-pregnant?" _

* * *

**Goodness! That was extremely short, wasn't it? Well, I'm glad it's over.**

**So, what should it be? 1, 2, or 3 babies? Should they be Boys or Girls? What should the names be?**

**Well, that's all! Thanks to all the reviewers, you guys are great! **

**What are you still here for? Go review!**

_**Hermione Jane**_


	8. AN: i am so sorry !

Ok, i'm so sorry for the huge delay, and i'm sorry to dissapoint my readers, but i've been having a lot of problems since the last update, especially with Christmas holiday, and all. Ok, well i'll try my hardest to get everything back in order, and hopefully by the new year everything will be back to normal. Please don't hate me too much for delaying so long. I'll try my hardest to get everything back as it was.

You see, my computer broke down again, and the files went haywire, and all the homework from school was piling up...ugh it was horrid.

The next chappie will soon be here! Honestly, I'm working on it.

See you later.

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy New Year, ect.

Lotsa love,

Hermione Jane

PS: I LOVE JULIA


End file.
